


darling, you make it so easy

by Megakatze (LaufeiaEvans)



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/Megakatze
Summary: First dates are always awkward. But it helps when you're with your best friend.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	darling, you make it so easy

The restaurant was nice. Logan had certainly given the night some thought—he’d gotten them a reservation at a private table, showed up at Julian’s door in a dark red shirt and pressed slacks to escort him out to the car. He was clearly trying to make a good impression, and Julian couldn’t help but feel flattered at the effort.

But something still felt off.

“So how was your week?” Logan asked as he glanced over the menu. Julian paused, a little taken aback. Logan had been practically glued to his side since he returned to Dalton. He knew full well how Julian’s week had been.

“You know,” he muttered finally, flipping open his own menu. “Still getting used to being back.”

Logan hummed contemplatively.

“I went to a drama club meeting,” Julian added, remembering one of the only things he’d done on his own this week. Logan immediately perked up.

“Oh, how was that?”

Julian shrugged. “It was nice, I guess. They always appreciate my advice.”

Logan nodded slightly, flashing him a warm grin. When Julian didn’t continue, he glanced back down at the menu in his hand. They fell silent, looking over their options, and Julian shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The next time he snuck a glance up at Logan, his brow was furrowed, and he met Julian’s eyes with a wry smile.

“This is weird, right?”

Julian let out a sigh of relief. “So weird,” he admitted. Logan chuckled a little.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, setting down his menu. “I really didn’t—“

“No, it’s not your fault,” Julian said quickly. He tried for a small, reassuring smile, but it came off as more of a grimace.

“It’s just…” Logan sighed, running his hand through his hair. “We’ve been friends for three years. The whole ‘first date’ thing just feels…”

He trailed off, but Julian had a feeling he knew what he was getting at. “Yeah,” he murmured in agreement. Their eyes met, and Logan looked him over carefully.

“You’re nervous,” he observed, and Julian scoffed.

“I’m not...” Julian stammered, but he fell silent when he saw the amused look on Logan’s face. He sighed. “I…okay. I just…” He glanced down, chewing on the inside of his lip. “I feel like I’m at an audition.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “An audition?”

“Yeah, like…” Julian made a noise of frustration, scrambling to find words. “I don’t get stage fright. But sometimes, when I’m auditioning, there’s that feeling of being judged, and it’s just…”

When he finally looked up, Logan was frowning. “You think I’m judging you?”

Julian laughed humorlessly. “I mean, isn’t that basically what this is? Like a…an audition, for…”

“For the role of my boyfriend?”

Slowly, Logan’s lip curled up in a smile, and Julian felt his cheeks heating up. “I…yeah. I guess.”

“Are you blushing?”

“What? No.” Logan’s smile widened, and Julian quickly looked away.

“You are.” Julian snuck a look at the smug smile on Logan’s face and immediately ducked his head, picking up the menu to hide behind it.

“No, I’m not,” he mumbled, feeling like a mess. Logan laughed, and his face flushed deeper. "Stop."

“Hey,” Logan chuckled. He reached for Julian's menu, carefully pushing it to the side even as Julian shot him a miserable look. “Don’t be like that. It’s cute.”

Julian froze, eyes widening.

“I—“ he stammered, aware that he looked like a complete idiot but entirely unable to do anything about it. This was _exactly_ what he'd been worried about, why he'd been afraid to let Logan have any idea of the effect he could have on him. But to his surprise, Logan just chuckled softly, reaching out to set his hand on Julian’s.

“Jules,” he said seriously, waiting until Julian looked at him. “Come on. It’s alright.”

Julian sighed heavily. “I’m sorry,” he muttered.

“Don’t be. It's okay, just…try to relax? I’m not judging you here.” Logan’s fingers trailed lightly over the back of Julian’s hand, and Julian’s heart skipped a beat, but he forced himself to breathe. “We’re just hanging out, okay?”

“Right,” Julian said, nodding to himself. “Yeah.”

“We’re lucky. We don’t have to do all that cliche first date bullshit. Hell, you're already my best friend, it's not like we've never had dinner before. It’s just…a little different now, is all.”

Julian nodded, forcing himself to look back up at Logan. His face softened. “In a good way?”

Logan smiled, his cheeks dimpling, and he gave Julian’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“Yeah,” he said sincerely.

Julian felt a wave of warmth spread over him. It wasn’t unpleasant, this time, and he couldn’t help but smile as he turned back to his menu, letting Logan’s hand slip away. There was still a tightness in his chest, but it was easing slightly, and he had the feeling that tonight was going to go better than he expected.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, until Julian snuck a glance up at Logan. He was grinning, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Man, if that’s how you react when I call you _cute_ …”

Julian stared at him for a moment, a little taken aback, but finally, he just sighed.

“Shut up,” he mumbled, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Things went pretty well, after that. Once they’d gotten past the awkwardness of the night being technically a date, it became just like any other night the two of them had spent together—though perhaps with a few more lingering glances and soft smiles. By the time they arrived back at Dalton, they’d fallen into a comfortable rhythm, and Julian felt lighter than he had in months.

As Julian stumbled out of the car, Logan quickly appeared at his side, reaching out an arm to help.

“Here, let me,” he said, trying to take Julian’s arm for support. Julian scowled, shrinking away from him.

“I can walk by myself,” Julian muttered. Logan rolled his eyes.

“I know that,” he grumbled. “I’m just helping.”

“I don’t need help, I can—“ Julian tried to protest, but Logan cut him off, grabbing his arm roughly and taking Julian’s hand in his.

“I’m trying to hold your hand, idiot.”

Julian looked up, eyes wide with surprise, and he noticed for the first time that Logan was smiling. His cheeks were a little pink, and he glanced away as he shifted position, lacing their fingers together.

“Oh,” Julian breathed, and Logan laughed a little under his breath.

He let Logan lead him into Stuart, holding on for support as they ascended the front steps. Logan went straight for the elevator, and Julian didn’t bother to argue, still caught off guard by the feeling of Logan’s hand in his. He leaned against his side, and Logan smiled, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of Julian’s hand.

“I had a really good time tonight,” he said quietly once they were inside the elevator. Julian snorted.

“I thought you said we were skipping the cliche first-date bullshit.”

Logan glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow. “Does that mean you’re not going to let me kiss you?”

Julian’s breath caught in his throat. He knew the date had been going well, of course, but he hadn’t dared to wonder if it had gone _that_ well.

“You—” he stammered, trying to ignore the way his heart was hammering in his chest. “No. I mean, you can. If…if you want to.”

The elevator dinged, and Logan wordlessly led Julian out into the hall, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Julian held his breath. They reached his room, and Logan turned carefully to face him, glancing quickly around to be sure that the hall was empty.

Then, slowly and carefully, he leaned in, closing the gap between them.

Logan’s lips were warm, soft yet firm against Julian’s own. Julian sighed as he leaned into the kiss. Their arms dropped to their sides, fingers still intertwined, and Logan tentatively rested his free hand on Julian’s waist. His skin felt warm under the touch.

When they finally broke apart, Julian could feel his heartbeat in his ears. He stared up at Logan, who laughed breathlessly, his cheeks dimpling as a fond smile spread across his face.

“Goodnight, Jules,” he whispered, squeezing his hand one last time before pulling away.

Julian’s face split into a dazed grin. He knew he probably looked like an idiot, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He stared after Logan as he stalked off, glancing back at Julian a few times before finally disappearing down the hall.

“Night,” Julian called out belatedly, and his heart leapt when he heard Logan’s soft laughter echoing in the distance.


End file.
